valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aryia
Aryia was Anri's younger half-sister and the only member of the Royal Family to actually be in their own guard. She had long silver hair much like Anri and yellow eyes, but looked older, despite being several hundred years younger. She, like Anri has four wings but like him often only uses and shows two. Aryia is known for her short temper that rived Reiya's. History Aryia was the second-youngest of the Sera family's latest generation, although unlike Anri, Aryia and youngest brother Reiya were not born to the Dragon of the Daytime Skies Aluren. As a young child some 320 years ago she was a fan of Aeon wingracing and trained from a young age to participate in the sport, but during an fanatic Arcadian attack on a Wingfeild wingrace circuit across the Hye Islands Aryia's dreams were dashed, Wingfeild decided to shut down the sport due to the present danger of the Arcadian fanatic group known as Skyburn. After this Aryia's only outlet was fighting and trained to become a superior mistress of her lancefan, and became such a feared combatant that she applied to become a member of the lowguard. However Aryia was originally denied as, traditionally no member of the Sera Royal Family could be in their own guard, and she left Wingfeild to pursue a bounty-hunting career, hunting Skyburn and other Arcadian fanatic groups across Stratos. Originally she had the idea that they may be hiding in the Lowlands but she knew Imusa would not open the gateway town to Termia for her, lest she be returned to Wingfeild, nevertheless she tried and as predicted Imusa refused to let her go down to the lowlands, but having somewhat of a respect for Aryia, Imusa divulged a possible Skyburn hideout right under the noses of Wingfeild's main floating continent. Aryia singlehandedly hunted down and restrained the leader of Skyburn, Cothortus after a somewhat messy fight, although she had to be stopped by Ciel from out-rightly killing him. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Aryia is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons she can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable her to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans, she had a greater lifespan than any Human and may live to be over 40,000 years old. Like all Aeons, Aryia is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Aerosonnicary: Aryia's sonn resonance centered around manipulating air and was a particularly powerful sonnist. * Air Manipulation: Aryia could freely manipulate atmospheric gasses to create powerful winds or blasts of air, these air-bolts have increased pressure and kinetic impact. She could twist and contort the air to create tornadoes or localized derechos or even manifest full-scale hurricanes with enough effort, however much of her power revolved around medium to close-range effects. * Air Solidification: She could 'solidify' the air around her body by altering it's pressure, creating nearly-invisible constructs such as cutting blades of pressure or, providing her with increased protection or enhancing her lancefan, as well as using it to better control her own body in the air during flight, making her extremely agile, moreso than most Aeons. * Increased Flight Speed: Her ability to control her air served to also propel her through the air much faster than other Aeons, to the point where she could finitely control the air pressure around her and affect a form of superspeed. Aryia is currently the fastest Aeon Abilities: * Lancefan Expert: She is a mistress at the use of her lancefan, a weapon created especially for aerosonn use, the lance's blade can expand into a metal fan which she can use to create massive shockwaves with just one sweep, although she admits she no longer requires it to focus her sonn, her expertise with it and her love of the weapon have kept it in her possession for centuries. * Tactician: Aryia is a brilliant tactical expert despite her impatience. * Tracking: She learned a great deal about hunting and tracking enemies during her short stint as a self-proclaimed bounty-hunter across Aeos' upper region Stratos. Category:Wingfield Royal Guards Category:Aliens Category:Aeons Category:Characters